


蒙眼play

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	蒙眼play

“咱们先拍照吧，回来再说好么？”Singto用温柔的声音在他耳边说道。

Krist撇了撇嘴一脸委屈的看着对他的撒娇不为所动的Singto，只能做了个鬼脸后泄着气乖乖的站在他身旁拍完了这张大合照，可是心中的不满与嫉妒早就溢了出来。

他就是不喜欢嘛！尽管Singto已经与他报备过了，可是当真正看到预告片与那些场景时他依然控制不住的泛起酸味，那只是他一个人的哥哥...尽管是工作，那他也不想与别人分享。

可是粗神经的Singto似乎并没有意识到他的不开心，也权当他是在小撒娇，随便哄了哄就放在了脑后。

“P～我今天想去你那里睡。”活动一结束，Krist就紧紧的粘在Singto身后，一只手拽着他的衣角，一边小幅度的晃动着，生怕Singto拒绝了他。

面对一只如猫咪一样粘人的弟弟，那奶音就像小猫爪一样在他的心尖尖处踩啊踩，让他心里痒痒的，而且任谁都能听出这句话中的隐藏意思吧。

他突然定住了脚步，跟在身后的Krist脚底并没有及时刹住车，猝不及防的就撞上了Singto结实的后背，他吃痛的揉了揉被撞疼了的鼻尖，小声的嘟囔着，“停下来也不告诉我，你看看，这里都被撞红了...”

Singto转过身轻轻的揉了揉Krist的鼻尖，随后顺势将人儿抵在了他身后的墙壁上，倾着身子在他耳边故意问道，“去我家干什么？”

Krist因为他哥突然的凑近而红了脸，磕磕绊绊的反而不好意思直接回答了。

唔咦！扮猪吃老虎，明知故问！

“嗯？Kit回答我。”看着他突然变红的脸颊，Singto刻意的用一只手挑起了他的下巴尖儿，食指骚弄着他的下巴的软肉，对他挑了挑眉。

“不让去就算了。”Krist装作生闷气偏过了头，轻哼了一声。

果然Singto不再逗他了，而是无奈的摸了摸他的头，牵起他的手腕向酒店的后门走去。

两个人一踏进房门，Krist就迫不及待的将Singto压在了沙发上，一抬腿就跨坐在了Singto的身上，居高临下的看着处于弱势的哥哥。

“P，我不喜欢清明...”Krist一脸无辜的看着Singto的眼睛，可是手上的动作可没有那么的无辜，他抬着屁股微微在Singto的胯部蹭了蹭，指尖同时穿过了Singto打好结的领带用力一拽，黑色的领带就被解了下来。

“Kit...都是工作而已...”Singto安慰着，同时也略微吃惊的看着在自己身上动作的Krist，主动的小猫更是让他几乎立刻就起了反应，全身的血液直直的向下涌去，Krist那挺翘的屁股此时就坐在自己的小兄弟上，他怎么可能还忍的了？  
可是他刚要翻身起来，就被Krist按了回去，嘴里还小小的向他抱怨，一脸认真的解着自己的衣服。

“P，你不要动。”

Krist的手指接着向下移去，他不紧不慢的解着他衬衫的纽扣，凉凉的指尖在他的胸肌上有意无意的挑逗着，在静谧的房间里隐隐可以听见‘砰砰’的心跳声在交错的击打着彼此的耳膜。

Singto已经隆起的下半身硬硬的顶着他的股沟处，Krist只是故意的动动屁股就能听到身下的人越发粗重的呼吸声。

“玩够了吗？Kit。”Singto有些迫不及待的扶着他的窄腰向上顶了顶。

“还早着呢...”Krist俯下身亲吻着他的皮肤，柔软的嘴唇轻轻划过胸肌，还时不时的探出舌头舔了舔。

“Kit...”Singto又轻轻的唤了一声，从他沙哑的嗓音中就能听出他已经等不及了，恨不得立刻就将这个在他身上放肆的小妖精压在身下好好的干一顿。

Krist看着Singto忍不住的表情偷偷勾了勾嘴角，哼，叫你欺负我。

他拿过一边的领带，就在Singto没有注意的一瞬间，贴上了他的眼睛，在后脑勺处紧紧的打了一个结。

突然被黑暗笼罩的Singto明显的一愣，下意识的就要解开领带。

“P不要动，这是给你的惩罚。”Krist整个人倒在了Singto的怀里，贴着他的耳畔轻轻说道，细小的声音撩拨着他的心弦。

他脱掉了Singto的衬衫与裤子，看着他哥藏在内裤里已经被他撩拨得硬邦邦的小兄弟，Krist眼珠一转心里升起了坏主意。

Singto只觉得自己身上的重量与热度消失了，似乎跑开了，Singto困惑的蹙起眉，不过不一会，他就听见了Krist的脚步声又小跑着接近了他，手里似乎还拿了什么，随着他小跑的步伐颠簸着，发出‘哗啦哗啦’的声音。

“你去干什么了Kit？”Singto想了想实在不知道他拿了什么，自己的目光也被领带挡住了，只能问道。

Krist并没有回答他，而是就这样将拿来的东西含在嘴里，跪坐在Singto的面前，低着头隔着内裤含住了他的分身。

一阵冰凉的触感直直的顺着敏感的神经攀上了Singto的大脑，让他瞬间清醒了过来，他张了张嘴还没出声，含着冰块的Krist就伸出舌头在他的顶端一滑，让他全身一震禁不住的倒吸了一口气。

冰块渐渐在他的口腔中化开，冷热交替的过程似乎让快感又递增了些许，Krist温热的舌头取代了刚刚的凉意，腥咸的蜜液在他的口中蔓延开，他又用力的吸了一下便放开了Singto，随后抬起头看着被蒙着眼睛任他挑逗的Singto，因为感受不到Singto的视线，他的动作反而更大胆了起来，他用手指勾住ck内裤的边缘，把它褪到了膝弯处，又重新低下头含着舔弄着，粗大的分身占满了他的口腔，即使他再卖力都没有完全被吞没，来不及吞咽的津液顺着Krist的嘴角滴了下来。

舌头灵巧的滑过分身上的纹路，细细的舔过着他的每一处，可以清晰的感受到分身在自己口中慢慢的涨大。

主动的不能再主动的Krist让Singto不由得升起了一丝满足感，他起了小小的玩味心理，在Krist含到极限时轻轻的一抬腰，热热的前端就这样往喉咙里又深入了几分，惹得Krist干咳了两下，眼尾也渗出了一丝生理性的泪水，有几滴挂在睫毛上，在暧昧的灯光下显得格外的诱人。

Singto不知什么时候悄悄地解开了挡住自己视线的，静静地看着‘欺负’自己的Krist，他微微挑起了唇角坐了起来，察觉到Singto姿势的变化，Krist这才发现领带已经被他解开了，刚要起来重新想把他绑起来，没想到反让Singto抓住了空隙，直接抓住了自己的手腕被按在了沙发上。

“你想惩罚谁来着？”Singto没等他挣扎就把他的两个手腕交叠着反绑在身手，一边脱着Krist的裤子，一边衔着他肉肉的耳垂问着。

失去了遮掩的屁股在空气下凉飕飕的，可以清晰的感受到Singto的视线在上面打量着，大手覆上臀尖的软肉揉了揉，Krist全身一颤，没忍住的闷哼出声。

“唔...嗯～放开我啦...P...”这种失去自由的姿势让Krist嘟着嘴不满的说道。

“刚刚也不知道是哪个小坏蛋刻意的挑逗我？”Singto非但没有给他解开，反而抽出他脖子上的领带，像刚刚Krist对待自己那样把他的眼睛同样蒙了个结实。

手指也顺着Krist的腰际滑到了他小巧的分身上，轻轻撸动两下，憋了许久的小家伙立刻在他掌中涨大，稍稍的跳动了一下。

被阻碍了视线的Krist才发现原来自己是那么的敏感，Singto手上的每一个动作都像是催情剂一般，点燃了他每一处的神经，他被Singto摸得晕晕乎乎的，喉咙中不自觉的就溢出了舒服的呻吟声。

最后，爱你们呀。


End file.
